Genetic Access
The ability to access the genetic code. Sub-power of DNA Manipulation. Technique of Organite Manipulation. Also Called *DNA Access *Genetic/DNA Engineering/Edition/Mastery/Modification *Self Access Modification Capabilities User has total access to the entire genetic code within DNA straight to the atomic levels, allowing them to use and engineer all the individual traits and abilities users never knew they had, even traits that disappeared many years ago. User can also access the encoded information hidden away in a strain of DNA, with that kind of data storage, users can achieve new course of possibilities into the DNA code for potential gene-splicing, modification, etc, with this genetic access users can find any form of illness and negate them, keeping the user perfectly healthy, curing any form of viruses at the genetic levels even cancer of all kind. The Dominant Genetics or Primary Genetic Code sequence in user's DNA, can decode all the information allowing the user to change back to its original form, reversing back to normal without further severe side-effects, unnatural mutation and potential body damages. Applications *DNA Indexing - Have index of information of entire race. **Hive Genetics - Share the genetic material. *DNA Isolation - Isolate specific parts of DNA to make certain traits stronger. *DNA Replication - Replicate any new form of DNA. **Knowledge Replication - Gain new forms of information **Power Replication - Gain new found abilities. Techniques *Absolute Filtration - Find and fix any abnormalities within Genetic Code. **Curing - Cure anything at the genetic levels. **Health Optimization - Make users perfectly healthy. **Power Erasure - Strip any being of there powers. *Body Modification - Modify the entire body. **Bio-Augmentation - Augment any and all natural abilities. **Bodily Attribute Augmentation - Augment bodily attributes to nearly any level. **Weaponized Body - Weaponize the body structure for combat purposes. *DNA Link - Link one's DNA to another. **Symbiotic Connection - Possess a strong connection to those link to one's DNA. *DNA Overwrite - Overwrite DNA. *DNA Suppression - Suppress the genetic material in any being. **Capability Suppression - Suppress any natural capability from anyone and anything. **Power Negation - Negate the powers of any being. *DNA Vision - View the genetic code for further studies. **DNA Analysis - Analyze DNA code. **Decodification - Decode all genetic info. *Dominant Genetics - With the dominant genetic code. **Status Lock - Allows the user to anchor themselves to their original form. *Extinction Reversal - Use the DNA make up to revive extinct species. **Mass Resurrection - Resurect entire race back from the brink of extinction. *Evolutionary Path Manipulation - Influence the evolutionary process to take different directions. **Devolution - Devolve beings making them weaker. **Evolution - Evolve beings making them stronger. *Evolutionary Template - Via finding and accessing the genetic proginator template. **Hive Genetics - Sharing the particular DNA Codex with others. *Gene-Splicing - Take the genetic coding from other creatures. **Fusionism - Fuse anything together to create new creatures. **Hybrid Physiology - Create a unique hybrids. *Genetic Form - Take the genetic code of a foreign species and take its form. **Conversion - Convert other beings in genetic level. *Genetic Tracking - Use the genetic signature to track anyone. **Enhanced Tracking - Track anyone from any distance and location with ease. *Genetic Traits - Use genetic traits of others. **Genetic Mimicry - And mimicry them. *Genetic Memory - Access the entire genetic memory. **Atavism - Access the lost genetic code that disappeared generations ago. *Genetic Perfection - Galvanizing best underlying biophysical traits. **Uplifting - Bringing about biophysical ascendancy. **Personal Probability Manipulation - Alternating personal progression. *Health Manipulation - Optimize ones own optimal vitality by healing their DNA. **Telomere Reduction - Reduce the telomere for quicker progression ***Accelerated Growth - Expedient physical development. **Telomere Regeneration - Regenerate the telomere for longer health. ***Semi-Immortality - Permanent life-span. *Mutation Manipulation - Control the progressive or retroregressive genetic deviation. **Genetic Mutation - Natural genetic mutations. ***Power Activation - Activates natural superior powers. *Power Bestowal - With enough information user can bestow powers to others. **Ability Imprinting - Genetically imprint powers and abilities, making apart of one's being. ***Self-Power Bestowal - And themselves. ***Power Restoration - Restore any lost or stolen powers. **Ability Tier Activation - Tap into underlying genetic code to unlock repressed/latent abilities. ***Adaptive Attribute Assimilation - Take into various aspects from past/present/future practices. *Reproductive Modification - Modify the reproductive genetic sequence to produce ideal offsprings. *Shapeshifting - Biologically alter ones form. **Multi-Shapeshifting - And combine them. *Superior Traits Combination - Copy and implant various top tier biophysical elements into oneself. **Property Replication - Assimilate and amalgamate numerous latent genetic aspects unlocked. Associations *Absolute Access - Absolute genetic access. *Access Manipulation *Bio-Technology *DNA Manipulation *Evolutionary Template Limitations *May be weak against Genetic Cutting and DNA Disintegration. *May need to be cautious and careful. *May need to study/know everything about genetics for further care. *Users of Genelessness and Genetic Perfection are immune. Known Users Known Objects *Captains Bell/Multi-Tasking Organizer (Cat Planet Cuties) *Omnitrix/Ultimatrix (Ben 10) *AntiTrix (Ben 10: Reboot) *Nemetrix (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Lineage Factor (One Piece) Gallery Lavos.png|Lavos (Chrono Trigger) contains the DNA of every life form that has ever lived within its body, allowing it to imitate other bosses Crono's party has fought right down to stats and attack patterns. CellImperfectFormTheReunionk.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) contains the combined DNA of the Z-Fighters, Frieza, and King Cold, allowing him to access their fighting techniques and abilities. Aptom_chaos_mode_by_alkan009-d6wrcy8_Guyver.png|In his Chaos Mode, Aptom (Guyver) manifests the various traits and abilities of the various Zoanoids he has absorbed. Kars the Ultimate Form (JoJo).jpg|After becoming the'' Ultimate Life Form'', Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency) contains the DNA of every organism to ever live on Earth, allowing him to alter his body on a cellular level to gain their traits… Kars_Wings.png|…, enabling him such feats like sprouting wings… Kars_Feathers.png|…launching feathers hardened into armadillo shells… Kars_Piranhas.png|…converting them into flesh-eating piranhas… Kars_Octopus.png|…and an octopus… File:Kars_(JoJo)_hand_morph.gif|…and forming various form of life from his hand. X Parasite.jpg|X Parasites (Metroid Fusion) have full access to the DNA of any host lifeforms they infect, allowing them to take on their traits and even mix them together... Aqua_Zebesian.png|...combining the DNA of Skulteras and Zebesians to become Aqua Zebesians... 94.png|...and the DNA of humans and slime creatures to make Zombie Researchers. SA-X_Closeup.png|The SA-X (Metroid Fusion) is an X Parasite that copied Samus' DNA, allowing her access to Samus' Power Suit and strongest weaponry... SA-X_Monster.png|...and during a battle with the true Samus, becomes a twisted amalgam of the various hosts it has infected. Shin_uchiha.png|Shin Uchiha's (Naruto) unique physiology not only allows him to fully integrate any new genetic material into his body without fear of rejection, but also allows him to make use of any genetic modification at its full potential… Shin's Sharingan.png|…most notably by letting him maintain and utilize his various Sharingan for as long as he pleases unhindered, despite not being of Uchiha blood. 151Mew.png|Mew (Pokémon) possesses the DNA of every single Pokémon within its body, allowing it to learn any attack. 457792-cassandra nova john cassaday05 super.jpg|Like all Mummadrai, Cassandra Nova Xavier (Marvel Comics) is a malefic astral phantom who can take and selectively augment not only the genetic potential resting in another being but physically embody their perfected self. Plodex.jpg|Plodex (Marvel Comics) are a race of conquering amoebic like extraterrestrials who take on and extrapolate the genetic potential of any and every species they emulate and subvert in their dominion. Kylie_Galen.jpg|As a Chameleon, Kylie Galen (Shadow Falls) contains the DNA of vampires, fairies, witches, shapeshifters, and werewolves, allowing her to shift between them at will. Lineage_Factor_Infobox.png|The Lineage Factor (One Piece) is the blueprint of life, present in all living organisms. Eating a Devil Fruit affects one's Lineage Factor, which allows them to gain a supernatural power. One-Piece-Episodio-819-5-Ichiji-Niji-Yonji.jpg|Vinsmokes Ichiji, Niji and Yonji (One Piece) all had their Lineage Factor altered by their father before birth, granting them superhuman abilities. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Support Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Rare power